C'era una volta
by fantasie79
Summary: Un principe che si deve sposare... ma la donna amata è in un'altra dimensione. Riuscirà Anemone a riprendersi quanto le appartiene? In tanti la aiuteranno, compreso Lantis, perchè anche lui ha un conto aperto con il passato..


_**Il titolo della fanfic è ispirato ad un film con Sophia Loren e Omar Sharif, che mi è venuto alla mente nello scrivere questa storia. E' una commedia romantica in cui ci saranno un po' tutti i personaggi di Rayearth. Ci sarà molto spazio per il rapporto fra Lantis e Luce, anche se la coppia principale sarà quella che prediligo e cioè Anemone & Ferio. **_

_**C'ERA UNA VOLTA…**_

_**Capitolo I: La real giostra**_

_**REGNO DI CIZETA**_

Le porte del castello si aprirono.

Una piccola delegazione, composta di quattro soldati, due damigelle e un banditore fecero ingresso nell'ampio e sfarzoso salone reale. Le due fanciulle avevano in mano un cesto colmo di petali di fiore e, man mano che avanzavano verso il centro della sala pescavano manciate profumate che lasciavano cadere sul pavimento.

Di fronte, sui rispettivi troni, due bellissime ed avvenenti principesse. Le chiome rosse e lucenti erano acconciate in due diverse pettinature, ugualmente sofisticate, che ricadevano sui corpi flessuosi e abbronzati, ricoperti da pizzi e trasparenze.

Giunta in prossimità di dove sedevano le due regnanti, la delegazione si fermò e tutti si inchinarono reverenzialmente. L'annunciatore, atteso il cenno di assenso da parte delle sovrane, cominciò: "Vi porgo i miei omaggi e quelli di Sephiro, principessa Tata e principessa Tatra; sono giunto qui a Cizeta, per recarvi un lieto annuncio".

"Oh notizie dai nostri amici di Sephiro" fece Tata rivolgendosi alla sorella.

"Con il vostro permesso mi accingo a leggere il dispaccio qui presente" continuò il banditore.

"Avanti" fece Tatra.

Così, l'uomo tese bene la pergamena che aveva in mano, si schiarì la voce e cominciò:

"_Il Regno di Sephiro, dopo tempi bui e perigliosi, ha riconquistato,_

_grazie all'aiuto dei Leggendari Cavalieri, la pace e la prosperità._

_Ed è per garantire che questo stato di cose non venga a mutare, _

_per Sephiro e per gli altri pianeti del sistema Upsilon, che il principe Ferio, _

_sovrano del Regno, ha deciso di suggellare l'alleanza fra i popoli, _

_sposando una principessa del sistema._

_Ed è a tale scopo che si terrà una real giostra, _

_che vuole essere divertente modo per scegliere colei_

_che si unirà in matrimonio col principe di Sephiro, _

_con la speranza che i legami di sangue che ne verranno, _

_consolideranno la concordia fra i popoli."_

"Che bello!" la principessa Tata saltò dal trono "una competizione" fece entusiasta "vuol dire che se partecipassimo potremmo divenire principesse del più bel pianeta del sistema".

Tatra invece sembrava più pensierosa.

"Oh, fra l'altro Ferio è proprio un bel ragazzo… uno dei più ammirati del sistema. Ohhh! Come sono emozionata" disse Tata portandosi le mani al volto, per raffreddare le guance arrossate.

Tatra invece domandò al nuncio: "Che genere di gara sarà? Ci saranno delle prove?"

"Mi spiace, questo è quanto. Null'altro mi è dato sapere" fece il banditore.

"Bene potete andare allora" fece Tatra e poi rivolta alla sorella: "Mah… a quanto sapevo il principe era legato a una ragazza… ma forse ricordo male".

Ma Tata non stava neanche a sentirla, intenta a contemplarsi in uno specchio, incipriandosi il naso e sistemandosi i capelli.

Si voltò verso Tatra e disse: "Allora quando partiamo?"

_**REGNO DI SEPHIRO – SALA DEL TRONO**_

Le porte di ingresso della sala reale si aprirono… o meglio furono spalancate fragorosamente. Una ragazza dai capelli ed occhi corvini fece il suo ingresso, con passo svelto, seguita da un ragazzo che doveva avere più o meno la stessa età.

Si vedeva chiaramente che era alterata, se non per i pugni serrati, quantomeno per gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

Le guardie reali le si pararono davanti, incrociando le alabarde, per non farla avanzare.

"Fermi" gridò una voce "lasciatela passare".

La ragazza scostate bruscamente le lance, si avvicinò al trono e si ritrovò di fronte a lui, che intanto si era alzato.

"Allora, cosa significa?" disse infuriata, sbattendo in faccia al principe, una pergamena sgualcita.

"Beh credo che sia chiaro il suo contenuto. Cos'è Aska, non sai leggere?"

"Fai poco lo spiritoso Ferio… Sai bene cosa intendo?" disse con gli occhi che cominciavano a riempirsi di lacrime.

Al fianco del principe comparve il vecchio saggio.

"Principessa Aska" fece Guruclef "ha deciso di prendere parte anche lei alla giostra?"

"Neanche per sogno" tuonò la giovane. "Ho bisogno di parlarti in privato" fece rivolta a Ferio "senza che ci siano orecchi indiscreti ad impicciarsi" guardando eloquentemente Guruclef.

Quest'ultimo, rivolgendo lo sguardo al principe, disse: "Mi raccomando, però, fa presto ritorno, fra un po' arriverà la delegazione di Autozam. Non sarebbe cortese farli attendere".

"D'accordo" rispose Ferio, con voce piatta.

_**REGNO DI SEPHIRO - GIARDINI DEL CASTELLO**_

Ferio ed Aska, seguiti dal fedele Piripicchio, si incamminarono per i giardini che circondavano il castello e si fermarono dinanzi ad una piccola fonte.

"Allora, mi vuoi spiegare o no" fece la principessina, che si era nel frattempo un pochino calmata.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica Aska… perché ho accettato questa pagliacciata? Credi davvero che Clef mi abbia lasciato scelta?" rispose il principe.

"Si..ma se lei dovesse far ritorno… le si spezzerebbe il cuore". La voce della ragazza tremava.

"Aska, abbiamo provato milioni di modi per cercare di aprire un passaggio dimensionale con ?xml:namespace prefix st1 ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" / la Terra… lo sai bene!" fece con voce sconsolata "e tutti sono miseramente falliti. Io ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto. Sei stata una vera amica, per me e per Anemone. Insieme abbiamo consultato un milione di testi antichi; abbiamo spremuto fino all'ultima goccia il sapere del vecchio Chang; sono trascorse notti intere mentre cercavamo una qualche formula o una qualche leggenda che ci desse speranza. Ma, ad oggi, niente. Non ci siamo andati neanche lontanamente vicino. Lei appartiene ad un altro mondo. E non tornerà. Sephiro, ormai, vive in pace… hai visto com'è diventato rigoglioso… forse ancor più di prima e quindi non c'è nessun motivo per il quale i cavalieri debbano essere richiamati a lui".

Aska lesse negli occhi del principe un'immensa tristezza. Ma non poteva credere che lui si fosse rassegnato a perdere l'amore della sua vita.

"E quindi ti vuoi arrendere così… altro che principe sei solo un vigliacco!". Calde lacrime le sgorgavano dagli occhi, per scendere rapidamente giù per il viso. Piripicchio le poggiò una mano sulla spalla per consolarla.

"Ehi Aska aspetta… io non ho detto affatto che non continuerò a provare. Finchè il mio cuore batterà lo farà solo per lei. E fino a che ne avrò la forza cercherò un modo per riaverla. Ma sono il principe di Sephiro, e come tale ho delle responsabilità".

"Quindi nel frattempo ti consolerai fra le braccia di un'altra!" disse spazientita.

"Non ho detto neanche questo… E' vero ci sarà una gara… ma non significa per forza che qualcuno la vincerà" disse con un guizzo negli occhi il principe.

"In che senso?" fece curiosa la ragazza.

"Se hai pazienza, ti racconto tutto".

_**REGNO DI SEPHIRO – QUALCHE TEMPO PRIMA**_

"Hai notato il vivo interesse che ti ha dimostrato la principessa di Paranos" fece Guruclef.

"Quale principessa… ah sì quella che ha ancheggiato come un oca per tutto il tempo" rispose altezzoso Ferio. Far infuriare il saggio di Sephiro era il suo passatempo preferito, e le curve burrose della ragazza, che lei aveva cercato in tutti i modi di sbattere in faccia al principe, cadevano a fagiolo.

Clef lo ignorò: "Paranos è un pianeta molto importante e un'alleanza con loro sarebbe fonte di equilibrio per tutto il sistema. E poi è necessario pensare a preservare la stirpe reale!.

"Vieni al dunque" disse infastidito Ferio.

"Io trovo che la principessa Tipsy sia alquanto graziosa" continuò il saggio.

"Beh chiedila in moglie allora!"

Rafaga che era lì e fino a quel momento era rimasto serio, accennò ad un sorriso. Caldina si nascose dietro di lui, perché se Guruclef l'avesse vista ridere si sarebbe di certo arrabbiato. Ed era già sulla buona strada.

"Io lo dicevo per te" Clef cercava di mantenere la calma "è ora che Sephiro abbia un ruolo di primo piano nel sistema di Upsilon. Lo sai che è un regno molto ambito per la sua bellezza e vitalità, e assicurarci un legame solido con altri pianeti, soprattutto militarmente più preparati di noi, ci garantirebbe meno rischi di attacchi esterni".

Ferio lo guardò interrogativo, fingendo di non aver capito dove volesse andare a parare.

Clef fu esplicito: "Allora non ti piacerebbe sposare la principessa Tipsy, so che a lei tu piaci molto e che ti concederebbe la sua mano. Ti ripeto trovo che sia molto graziosa e…"

"Ehi Guruclef ma ci vedi bene.. ha il sedere più grosso del cavallo di Rafaga" sbottò il principe.

Caldina non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

Il saggio sbattè con forza il bastone sul pavimento. "ORA BASTAAA" gridò, cercando di ristabilire l'ordine.

"Tu sei il principe di Sephiro e dovresti iniziare a ragionare da tale".

In effetti, dopo l'abolizione della colonna portante e la ripartenza dei Cavalieri Magici, Guruclef, ascoltando anche le idee degli abitanti, si era posto il problema di quale forma di governo dare a Sephiro. Serviva comunque una persona, simbolo di unità, che lo rappresentasse, specie nei rapporti con gli altri pianeti.

La scelta dopo alcuni dibattiti, era ricaduta su Ferio, avendo l'età e il carisma giusto per quel ruolo; e comunque essa era sentita da tutti come più che legittima, visto che si trattava del fratello di Emeraude.

E in effetti il principe aveva saputo farsi amare dalla popolazione, per la sua umiltà e il suo buon carattere.

Per quanto prendesse con serietà il suo ruolo, volendo garantire la pace per quel regno che tanto amava, spesso si trovava a dover lottare con la sua natura ribelle, che Clef ben conosceva, e con il suo passato di spadaccino girovago.

Essere il principe di Sephiro significava comunque non potersi allontanare ogni volta che voleva dal castello, ed errare senza meta per giorni interi; non poter mandare a quel paese gli ambasciatori più scoccianti e indisponenti; seguire il rigido cerimoniale di corte e ora… anche prendere moglie!.

"Ma perché dovrei sposare una ragazza che non mi piace?" fece il principe.

E il saggio: "Una volta è bassa… un'altra volta è per il colore dei capelli…ora perché è troppo formosa…"

"Stavolta è vero… non puoi negare che abbia il sedere più grosso del cavallo di ,,,"

"BASTAAA…. tanto lo so che sono tutte scuse… mi prendi per stupido… è semplicemente che tu non ti vuoi sposare" fece Guruclef col sangue che gli schizzava dagli occhi.

"Non è vero… è che a me piacciono le donne filiformi" disse il principe voltandosi e dando le spalle al saggio.

"Si… e con gli occhi verdi e i capelli biondi!" aggiunse Caldina da dietro le spalle di Rafaga.

Ferio le lanciò uno sguardo tagliente.

"Va bene" Clef cercò di ricomporsi "ho deciso, sposerai la principessa di Paranos… punto e basta".

"Te lo scordi… a me lei non piace" ribatté Ferio.

"Non ha importanza… quello che conta è il destino di Sephiro.. e poi esageri… col tempo potresti apprezzare le sue curve generose!"

Un lampo illuminò gli occhi del principe: "Allora dimmi Clef, in tutta sincerità… se tu avessi lei e Marina di fronte e dovessi scegliere una delle due in sposa, opteresti per Tipsy!". Ferio conosceva il debole del saggio per il cavaliere magico dell'acqua e voleva spudoratamente provocarlo. E poi, effettivamente, era difficile trovare una ragazza più affascinante di Marina.

Clef arrossì spiazzato dalla domanda: "Che centra questo esempio… sei tu che ti devi sposare!"

"E allora sono io che devo scegliere la sposa!" fu la risposta.

"D'accordo! vuoi scegliere…BENE TI FARO' SCEGLIERE… Manderò un dispaccio in tutti i pianeti del sistema. Tutte le principesse che vorranno candidarsi saranno le benvenute… So che molte sono interessate… E dunque avrai molte donne fra cui scegliere, alcune fra le più belle del sistema, e questa volta non potrai addurre alcuna scusa" disse Clef esasperato.

Ferio rimase interdetto; non si aspettava una tale risposta dal saggio. Lo stava incastrando! Cercò di pensare ad una soluzione. Doveva rapidamente venirgli un'idea in testa.

"Va bene" fece con aria di sfida il principe "ma sarà sotto forma di competizione: io stabilirò delle prove e chi le supererà diverrà mia moglie. La principessa di Sephiro dovrà essere all'altezza delle aspettative mie e del Regno".

Clef sapeva bene che Ferio tramava qualcosa, ma non poteva far altro che accettare quel capriccio, almeno così lui lo vedeva, e sperare che una delle pretendenti riuscisse a far breccia nel suo cuore.

"E sia… Ma dimmi, che genere di prove saranno?" chiese Clef.

"Sarebbe troppo facile per le partecipanti se lo sapessero…sarà una sorpresa!" rispose con fare impertinente il principe.

"Mando subito i delegati per i vari pianeti del sistema…prima che tu ti inventi qualche altra scusa" disse il saggio, uscendo dalla sala.

"Che cosa hai in mente, Ferio?" chiese curiosa Caldina, una volta che Clef si era allontanato.

"Non lo so bene neanche io!" rispose pensieroso.

_**REGNO DI SEPHIRO - GIARDINI DEL CASTELLO**_

"Allora Aska, hai capito? Predisporrò le prove in modo tale che nessuno riesca a superarle tutte ed arrivare alla fine!"

"E metti caso che qualche svampita principessa del sistema, per fortuna o per bravura, ce la faccia… che farai, eh? te la sposerai?"

Il principe sembrava sicuro di sé: "Non accadrà!"

"Beh non so come fai a essere così tranquillo" aggiunse Aska.

Ferio poggiò le mani sulle spalle della principessa di Fahren. "Non avevo altra scelta; può darsi che dopo questo fallimento, Guruclef si rassegni e demorda dall'intento di farmi sposare".

La principessina lo guardò negli occhi, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e si allontanò dicendogli: "Non starò a guardare gli eventi… qualche cosa devo inventarmi pure io!"

_**ASTRONAVE "DOME" DELLA PRINCIPESSA ASKA**_

"Presto Piripicchio, manda i motori alla massima potenza, non c'è tempo da perdere" ordinò Aska.

"Principessa che intenzioni hai?" chiese il suo assistente.

"Di riuscire in quello in cui finora abbiamo fallito" rispose, strizzandogli l'occhio.

_**PIANETA TERRA – CASA DI ANEMONE**_

DLIN DLON

"Celeste puoi andare ad aprire tu, sono in bagno!" gridò Anemone.

"D'accordo" rispose la sorella dirigendosi giù per le scale. La ragazza aprì la porta: "Marina, Luce ciao, entrate" fece scostandosi.

"Ciao Celeste" fece Marina.

"Ciao, tutto bene?" si aggiunse Luce.

"Si grazie…Anemone viene subito, andiamo in cucina e prepariamoci una bella cioccolata calda".

Dopo un po' Anemone le raggiunse: "Che bella sorpresa, ragazze".

Abbracciò le amiche e si sedette al tavolo con loro.

Stavano sorseggiando la calda bevanda quando la discussione pilotata da Celeste cadde sull'argomento RAGAZZI. e non era un caso.

"Senti Anemone…ti ricordi del mio amico Senji?" disse alla sorella.

"Si.. vagamente.. perché?"

"Vedi mi ha chiesto…ecco…se tu…insomma… vuoi uscire con lui?" fece Celeste.

Ma prima che Anemone potesse rispondere, si intromise Marina.: "Oh.. è una buona idea… dovresti fare un po' più di vita sociale. Pensi solo a studiare" disse con impeto.

Anemone portò la mano al mento e guardò Luce, che arrossì. Quella ragazza era un libro aperto e leggere in fondo ai suoi occhioni era fin troppo facile.

"Celeste" disse Anemone con voce minacciosa "non è che le hai invitate per farti dare manforte mentre giochi con me all'agenzia matrimoniale?"

Celeste, tutta imbarazzata farfugliò una scusa, ma davanti all'evidenza dovette arrendersi.

Questa volta fu Luce a parlare: "Anemone… è che siamo un po' preoccupate, sei sempre chiusa in casa e in questo periodo sei particolarmente triste, si vede, e sai..ci dispiace".

Anemone non era arrabbiata, anzi era intenerita da quel maldestro tentativo di combinarle un appuntamento.

"Ragazze" disse rivolgendosi a Marina e Luce "non dovete preoccuparvi, io sto bene.. e poi non è certo un ragazzo che…"

Ma non finì la frase, anche perché interrotta dalla sorella: "Senti Anemone io non sono d'accordo, non puoi restare da sola a vita".

"Non credi siano sufficienti le cene che mamma e papà organizzano con i loro amici, che guarda caso si portano sempre dietro qualche figlio o nipote della mia età o poco più grande?" rispose Anemone.

"Figurati hai detto tutto! E' talmente assurdo che tu a diciotto anni non esci mai con un ragazzo, che pare strano anche ai nostri genitori!" ribattè con trasporto.

"Ma che ne sai tu, chi ti dice che io non abbia avuto mai un ragazzo?"

Anemone si stava un po' indispettendo. In fondo non poteva neanche dire che Ferio fosse stato il suo ragazzo. Su Sephiro non c'era stato certo il tempo per amoreggiare e per quanto i loro reciproci sentimenti erano stati ben chiari a tutti e due, non aveva neanche mai baciato il suo principe. E fra l'altro doveva ammetterlo, nell'ultimo periodo si era parecchio intristita. Più il tempo passava e più Ferio le mancava. Ed erano trascorsi ormai quattro anni.

Uscire con qualche ragazzo, anche solo per un gelato o il cinema era un'idea che escludeva a priori. Non solo le sarebbe quasi sembrato di tradire Ferio; ma anche perché non aveva mai trovato un ragazzo minimamente interessante… o meglio, nel confronto col suo principe erano tutti perdenti… in partenza.

"Dai ragazze, cambiamo argomento vi prego" fece Anemone.

In quel momento squillò il telefono e Celeste andò a rispondere. Marina invece era impegnata a chiacchierare al cellulare con un'amica.

Luce prese la mano di Anemone: "Io ti capisco, amica mia, quando c'è qualcuno nel tuo cuore, è come se non riuscissi neanche a vederli gli altri ragazzi" fece dolcemente.

"Luce, ti posso fare una domanda? Credi che rivedremo mai Ferio e Lantis?"

_**PIANETA TERRA – CASA DI LUCE – DUE SETTIMANE PRIMA**_

Luce tirò via il nastro che le legava la treccia. I capelli ribelli, immediatamente si sciolsero. Prese due forcine e legò due ciocche ai lati, in modo che non le finissero davanti agli occhi.

Si guardò allo specchio. Forse così femminile non si era mai vestita. Eppure aveva una semplice gonna bianca, neanche troppo corta, ed una maglietta rossa un po' aderente, che le esaltava sì la figura, ma che comunque lasciava scoperte sole le braccia.

Le scarpe col tacco sarebbero state troppo… e in realtà non ne aveva neanche. Infilò le sue comode ballerine, e si guardò un altro attimo. Certo in quattro anni non era cresciuta tanto, almeno di altezza, ma a detta di molti, era proprio il suo corpicino così ben proporzionato, che aveva fatto perdere la testa a molti ragazzi.

Eppure lei, nella maggior parte dei casi non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, e ingenuamente offriva amicizia a chi cercava ben altro, spezzando a volte qualche cuore, molto più che se avesse opposto un secco rifiuto.

Prima dell'avventura su Sephiro, non era per nulla interessata all'amore, quello che manda in crisi tutti i meccanismi del tuo corpo quando sei di fronte alla persona desiderata.

Quella parola tutt'al più poteva usarla solo per i fratelli e i genitori.

Poi, nel Regno di Emeraude, le cose erano cambiate.

Un cavaliere all'apparenza freddo e misterioso, aveva cominciato ad inoltrarsi per quelle vie che sboccano dritte nell'anima, per imprimersi indelebilmente in essa.

E ora invece, stava preparandosi per il suo primo appuntamento… con un ragazzo… un appuntamento romantico!

"Perché ho accettato? Perché… devo andare avanti! Perché… devo avere una vita normale! Ma che vita può essere quella in cui non hai l'unica persona con cui desideri passarla!" Quelle domande l'avevano accompagnata per tutta la giornata fino al momento in cui era scoccata l'ora in cui i nodi sarebbero venuti al pettine.

"Che faremo? Andremo a prendere un gelato? O al cinema?"

Per lei quelle cose non avevano alcun significato ed importanza. Nulla di lontanamente paragonabile ai momenti trascorsi con Lantis su Sephiro. Immersi nella natura, ad ascoltare il canto degli uccellini. Senza bisogno di proferir parola, perché quei silenzi per loro valevano più di mille frasi d'amore.

Erano così diversi e pure così uguali, lei e il suo sfuggente cavaliere. Due anime complesse, piene di dubbi e di inquietudini, ma allo stesso tempo sempre pronte ad offrire il proprio aiuto anche a costo della vita.

Udì il campanello suonare.

Scese, impedendo al suo cervello di pensare altro e lasciandosi guidare solo dal suo corpo.

Aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte uno splendido mazzo di fiori. "Sono per te!"

Luce lo prese con le mani che le tremavano. Sentiva le lacrime che le stavano scendendo dagli occhi. E non era certo commozione per l'omaggio ricevuto.

Era tristezza! La tristezza di dover andare avanti con la vita! Di fare quello che le ragazze della sua età facevano! Di dover abituarsi all'idea che non sarebbe tornata più su Sephiro!

Quasi affondò il viso nei fiori per evitare che le sue emozioni potessero trapelare, e peggio, che potessero essere scambiate per altro. Si girò: "Oh grazie, li metto subito in un vaso… entra!"

"Ma perché mi sono cacciata in questa situazione" pensava "che stupida sono stata a seguire i consigli di Marina! _Esci…vai …vedrai che ti divertirai_…a me vien da piangere!"

Mentre sistemava i fiori nel vaso, e il suo spasimante tamburellava imbarazzato le dita sul tavolo, sentì le chiavi che si infilavano nella toppa!

Chi poteva essere! Si era accertata che non ci fosse nessuno a quell'ora. Specie i suoi fratelli che se l'avessero vista uscire con un ragazzo l'avrebbero ammazzato.

Sentì solo urlare: "Ehi sorellina ci sei?"

Il suo corpo non riuscì a reagire e il fratello la trovò così, ancora a sistemare i fiori nel vaso.

Quando vide il ragazzo seduto sulla sedia, i suoi occhi si sgranarono.

"Chi sei? Che ci fai in casa mia?"

"Sono un amico di Luce dovevamo…" cercò di dire, intimidito dal fare aggressivo del suo interlocutore.

"Cosa volevi farle eh… volevi importunarla…volevi approfittarti di lei!" gridò dirigendosi verso lo sbigottito ragazzo.

"No, Sun, non è così ..lui voleva…" disse Luce, ma era troppo tardi.

Sun lo aveva già divelto dalla sedia e spinto verso la porta della cucina, colpendolo con un gancio ben assestato.

"Luce è una bambina… come ti permetti di provarci con lei" disse furioso.

Il ragazzo, rialzatosi da terra, raccolse le sue forze e scappò verso la porta implorando: "Ti prego, me ne vado… ti giuro non guarderò neppure più tua sorella". E, preso il vialetto esterno, sparì nella strada.

"Per questa volta ti risparmio… non farti vedere mai più da queste parti!" gridò.

Sun sapeva che Luce non voleva si intromettesse così nella sua vita. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farle confessare per chi erano i sospiri e le lacrime che alcune volte aveva scorto. Ma niente. E ora immaginava, che la sorella si sarebbe seriamente arrabbiata per quella sceneggiata. Ma non poteva farci nulla, vedere mani fameliche che si allungavano sulla sua piccola e indifesa sorellina (così almeno lui la vedeva), gli facevano perdere i lumi della ragione.

Invece rientrato in casa, si trovò le braccia di Luce al collo "Grazie Sun…grazie" e scoppiò a piangere.

"Ma allora ti ha fatto del male" e liberatosi dall'abbraccio corse in direzione della porta, per imboccare rapidamente il vialetto.

"No aspetta Sun… hai sbagliato a capire!"

Ma ormai era troppo lontano perché la sentisse.

Luce cacciò un sospiro. Si sentì decisamente sollevata e serena. Non lo stesso avrebbe potuto dire il suo povero spasimante se Sun l'avesse raggiunto.

_**FARHEN - PIANETA DI ASKA**_

"Allora vecchio saggio da strapazzo vedi di darti una mossa… voglio immediatamente una risposta" disse Aska furiosa.

"Ma principessa… le ho detto che avrei lavorato a questo progetto ma non sono sicuro che funzioni… è un altro tentativo che potrebbe…"

"Ti do ancora un altro po' di tempo, dopodichè, se non funziona, ti faccio giustiziare!" tuonò la principessina.

Il saggio strabuzzò gli occhi e anche se quella minaccia se la sentiva fare sin da quando Aska era una bambina, si rimise immediatamente all'opera.

"Questa volta deve funzionare" disse, rivolta a Piripicchio.

"Le ricordo principessa che se questo tentativo dovesse andare in porto, dovrà trovare qualcuno molto forte che venga con lei… il suo esile corpo o quello di Piripicchio non reggerebbero mai il salto spazio temporale" fece il vecchio Chang.

"Lo so, lo so..me l'hai detto. Continua, invece di perdere tempo" e uscì dalla stanza trascinando fuori il suo assistente.

"Principessa, ma il principe Ferio sa di questo nuovo esperimento?"chiese Piripicchio.

"No, speravo di fargli una sorpresa. Era inutile coinvolgerlo. Mi dispiace vedere tutto quell'entusiasmo e quella speranza che sfuma man mano che si rende conto che abbiamo fatto un nuovo buco nell'acqua. Così volevo valutare prima l'attendibilità della leggenda!"

"Perché ora siamo venuti nella sala reale?" Ma il ragazzo, in quello stesso momento vide venire una guardia, che, inchinatasi disse: "Faccio entrare l'ospite che attende, mia principessa?"

"Si, subito" gli rispose, impaziente, Aska.

Un cavaliere alto e possente fece il suo ingresso. Piripicchio era piuttosto intimidito da quella presenza.

"Mi cercava principessa Aska?" disse.

"Si Lantis… devo chiederti un gran piacere!"

_**CONTINUA **_

_**Note: La sorella di Anemone nel manga si chiama Kuu che significa cielo…di qui Celeste. Per il fratello di Luce ho scelto Sun perché in inglese significa Sole.**_


End file.
